


com·pla·cên·ci·a

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Break Up, Hospitalization, M/M, MI6 Agents, Post-Break Up, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Shooting Guns, Spies & Secret Agents, TV Tropes, Tropes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 15]No mundo da espionagem, Q e 007 sofrem os intempéries da vidacomo agentes secretos a serviço da Rainha, assim como amantes não mais apaixonados.





	com·pla·cên·ci·a

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ 007 (JAMES BOND) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Ian Fleming** , criador da personagem e enredo e **Jonathan Cape** , além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras – EON (Everything or Nothing) – e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Nenhum dinheiro está sendo ganho na criação dessa história e não há intenção de infração de copyright, direito autoral, marca registrada ou comercialização do texto dessa categoria (fandom).
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 15 – TV Tropes do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Trope usado: nº 37 – **dead sparks** _"um relacionamento em que o amor acabou, mas que continua existindo por complacência"._
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: 00Q [James Bond X Q – Quartermaster]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> com·pla·cên·ci·a - 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

**Capítulo 1 — Complacentes sentimentos**

* * *

  **com** **·** **pla** **·** **cên** **·** **ci** **·** **a |** ** _s. f._**

 **1\. disposição habitual para corresponder aos desejos**  
**ou gostos de outrem com a intenção de ser-lhe agradável.**  
**2\. ação inspirada nessa disposição; gentileza, delicadeza.  
** **3\. Ação baseada na condescendência ou realizada por certa submissão censurável.**

 

_Londres, 5 am._

O inverno estava chegando ao fim, mesmo assim a neve ainda cobria boa parte das ruas londrinas, especialmente a que ficava em frente do apartamento de certo jovem de longos cabelos acastanhados e revoltosos que adornavam a sua face, assim como seus já conhecidos óculos de grau. Q não gostava de se apresentar como um _jovem_ , mesmo que sua aparência fosse na contramão de sua real idade; mas é necessário entender que um homem com quase trinta anos não gosta em nada de ser confundido com um adolescente hormonal.

E esse tipo de confusão se tornava pior ainda em seu meio de trabalho, pois sendo quem era a dificuldade de impor ordens era maior, no entanto após os fatos ocorridos nos últimos anos sua liderança como  _Quartermaster_  do Setor de Inteligência e Tecnologia do MI6, mostrou-se obra para provar o quão eficaz ele era em seus trabalhos.

Q agora era visto como um adulto, menos para Bond, ou melhor dizendo 007, seu amante e agente secreto mais complicado de conviver. James era um galã de cinema, com mente e corpo de assassino a sangue frio, e o amor era algo que não existia em sua vida.

Fora isso que dissera e demonstrara a Q ao longo de sua relação, e o pior não era como ele usava e abusava do pobre rapaz, mas como ele o tratava tal qual criança em momentos nada oportunos. No meio de uma reunião, numa ligação casual depois do trabalho, ou pior, entre um missão ou outra.

Isso enfurecia Q o levando a um estado de ansiedade, raiva e consternação tão grandes que com o tempo o pouco amor que tinham se extinguiu. Se é que tinham amor, pois Q inúmeras vezes se perguntava se houve realmente um amor entre os dois, ou tudo fora fogo de palha, pura e simples atração carnal.

 

}{

_Londres, 7 am._

— Após o fim desse túnel vire a sua segunda direita e siga por mais três metros, Bond.

— Obrigado Q, mas não há nenhuma entrada a direita nesse túnel.

— Isso é impossível, as plantas afirmam e uma vista geográfica também, há duas entradas a direita nesse túnel, sendo que a segunda possui três metros, terminando no seu ponto de chegada final.

— Então eu creio que seus brinquedinhos estejam errados querido, pois não há porta nenhum aqui, nem buraco ou abertura. Esse túnel não dá em lugar algum Q!

— Só um minuto Bond — e virando-se para seus subordinados pediu uma nova atualização da planta no sistema.

— Eu estou ficando sem opções aqui Q.

— Só mais uns minutinhos Bond.

—  _Atualização do sistema completa, plantas carregadas senhor._

—  _O prédio teve uma manutenção no último ano._

—  _O túnel possui duas entradas nordeste, que foram seladas._

—  _A vedação é simples senhor, o Agente 007 pode facilmente as derrubar._

— Bond, vire para a parede e faça um buraco nela, a entrada foi fechada com um material barato.

— O claro Q, é muito fácil mandar eu destruir meus pés antes de precisar andas por mais três metros.

— Só abra o maldito buraco na parede James!

— Q, você me chamou de James querido? Não estamos em casa meu amor.

— Acredito Bond, que você perdeu a opção de me chamar de amor faz algum tempo, mas vou relevar. Agora por favor faça esse maldito buraco, chegue ao final desse túnel e complete sua missão! - gritou por fim exasperado, perdendo sua pose comedida.

Seus subordinados, todos eles ficaram chocados, não com a interação amorosa entre  _quartermaster_  e agente 00, mas sim porque o que antes eram missões repletas de amor, agora se tornaram momentos de farpas e indiretas nada agradáveis sendo lançadas a todo instante.

Decidindo encerrar aquela comunicação Q retirou seu ponto o deixando sobre a mesa, a qual se sentou levando sua xícara de chá aos lábios com a intenção de que com um gole quente de sua bebida preferida ele pudesse relaxar, mas antes que tal ato fosse concretizado o som de tiros foram ouvidos vindos do outro lado da comunicação.

A xícara antes inteira e bem firme nas mãos do técnico agora jazia quebrada e estirada ao chão onde o líquido âmbar luzia a tingir o piso do MI6. Dedos frenéticos clicavam a todo instante, procurando câmeras ou vídeos de segurança da região onde Bond estaria. Só estática vinha do outro lado do ponto, o coração de Q latia de tanto bater.

 

}{

_Londres, 12 pm._

—  _O paciente encontra-se ligado a IV¹ com soro corrente, além de remédios e sedativos. Deu entrada às 7:45am, após ser atingido por inúmeros projéteis de arma de fogo. Estado crítico às 8:30 am, seguindo para estável às 9:15 após procedimentos médicos padrões._

Q não acreditava no que lia naquela prancheta dependurada sobre a cama hospitalar da qual Bond fazia parte, a poucas horas eles haviam tido uma de suas discussões e logo depois o homem quase morrera. Tudo sua culpa, se ele não houvesse sido tão obtuso com o outro e o tratado tão rudemente, a situação poderia ser outra. Bond teria visto os capangas ali escondidos e se protegido da saraivada.

Ele devia ter sido mais complacente como tinha sido desde o fim do relacionamento deles, não que a falta de sexo, toques ou carinhos da parte do loiro fosse algo que ele sentisse falta a ponto de ter ódio, não mesmo. O romance havia acabado, mas ele ainda tinha um apreço por Bond, não.  _James._  Podia ocorrer o que fosse ele ainda era James, o agente pelo qual Q sempre fazia tudo, mesmo aquilo que não fosse necessário ou fora de seu alcance.

Distraído por seus pensamentos o moreno não ouviu nem percebeu quando o homem na cama abria os olhos e o fitava tristemente. Ambos sabiam que o amor ali não mais existia, mas havia amizade, doação de ambas as partes um pro outro.

Bond via isso em todos os gestos de Q, que se desdobrava para lhe ajudar, fosse o que fosse ele estava ali do seu lado. A vida como agente era dureza, mas a vida sem Q era mais. Ele sabia que o outro provavelmente agora se culpava pelo ocorrido, o que não era sua culpa. O local havia sido montado como uma armadilha desde o início, sua sorte fora que a entrada ao estar fechada lhe deu tempo de chegar tardiamente no local, recebendo um número menor de balas.

— Espero que essa cara triste não seja porque ainda estou vivo Q.

— James! — o outro gritou pulando sobre o corpo na cama e o esmagando num abraço caloroso de felicidade.

— Eu preciso respirar Q.

— Oh me desculpe, você nos deu um susto imenso Bond. M e Moneypenny estavam loucos de preocupação.

— E creio que você também? Não negue Q, sabemos que o nosso acabou, mas é impossível evitar nossos sentimentos complacentes um pelo outro.

— Você me preocupou James, achei que tivesse morrido — respondeu se sentando na beirada da cama.

— Eu queria que tivesse dado certo.

— Eu também.

E ali naquele quarto de hospital ambos perceberam que mesmo sem amor, não havia barreiras que o separam-se um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. IV é a sigla usada, quando um líquido seja ele remédio, soro ou quaisquer outros são introduzidos via cateter intravenosa na veia do paciente em questão.


End file.
